


Посмотри мне в глаза

by SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Оказавшись у двери с палочкой наготове, Гарри вдохнул поглубже, приготовился высказать все, что думает о поздних визитах, и щелкнул замком. Распахнув дверь, он воззрился на полуночного визитера. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 48
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Посмотри мне в глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, алкоголь, AU, OOC.

Гарри разбудил стук в дверь. Точнее, то, что это стук в дверь стало понятно, когда он уже проснулся и попытался понять, что происходит.

Стук повторился.

— Кого там еще принесло? — пробурчал старший аврор специального назначения Гарри Поттер, натягивая домашние штаны. Не открывать же нагишом, в самом деле. Может это по работе?

Третий раз постучали, когда Гарри был уже на лестнице.

— Да иду я! — крикнул он, преодолевая последние ступеньки.

Отправить Кричера в отпуск действительно оказалось плохой идеей. А ведь Малфой говорил ему. И почему он всегда прав?

Оказавшись у двери с палочкой наготове, Гарри вдохнул поглубже, приготовившись высказать все, что думает о поздних визитах, и щелкнул замком. Распахнув дверь, он воззрился на полуночного визитера. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой.

— Ну говори, раз собрался, — мрачно произнес он.

— Привет, — выдавил из себя Гарри, опустив палочку.

— Привет. Пустишь в дом?

Гарри молча посторонился. Малфой выглядел грустным и каким-то растерянным.

— Я ушел от Ромео, — сообщил Драко, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Давно пора, — ляпнул Гарри. — Эм… В смысле, что случилось?

Малфой пожал плечами. Гарри и так знал что случилось: внезапно обретенное счастье Малфоя трещало по швам с самого начала. Гарри знал об этом. Дин и Симус знали об этом. Да весь аврорат знал об этом. Ромео был истеричным, скандальным эгоистом. Ревнивым до чертиков, а еще наглым и беспардонным. Не проходило ни дня, чтобы он не присылал Драко вопиллер на тему: «Меня задолбала твоя работа», или: «Ты опять ебешь шлюх, вместо того чтобы провести время со мной». Отдельным пунктом его фантазий были отношения Малфоя с Гарри. В те дни, когда Ромео параноил на эту тему, аврорат оглашали крики: «Твой напарник тебе важнее меня? Ну вот его и трахай». Малфой извинялся, а Гарри боролся с желанием ответить, что он был бы и не против, в общем-то. Но несмотря на все эти скандалы, Драко выглядел счастливым, и Гарри боялся лезть. Боялся все испортить. В конце концов никто не виноват, что полгода назад Драко выбрал Ромео, а не его. Сердцу ведь не прикажешь. А потерять Драко как друга и верного напарника, он просто не мог.

— Можно я… Побуду у тебя до утра?

— Да конечно! — спохватился Гарри. — Оставайся сколько, хочешь! Дом огромный. Я… Найду еще одну спальню.

Гарри направился на второй этаж. К Малфою он старался не оборачиваться. Потому что исправить взлетевшее до небес настроение не мог, а радоваться в открытую чужому горю было как минимум некрасиво.

— И вообще, оставайся жить со мной! На работу удобнее будет ходить, и если вдруг меня похитят, ты сможешь сразу начать расследование.

— Спасибо, конечно, но портить тебе личную жизнь…

— Ерунда! Мы ж на работе с утра до ночи, — перебил Гарри.

Он чувствовал, что его несет, но остановиться уже не мог. Он так долго и болезненно прощался с надеждой завести с Малфоем что-то большее чем дружба, что теперь просто сходил с ума от появившейся вновь надежды.

— А так всегда вместе будем… Ну, не в том смысле… Я хотел сказать, жить вместе… В смысле — вдвоем… Но не в таком вдвоем…

Воздух в легких кончился, и Гарри замолчал.

— Гарри, все нормально?

— Да, все отлично! Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что мы уже две минуты стоим перед кладовкой для метел.

Гарри посмотрел на распахнутую дверь, за ручку которой он все еще держался.

— Ошибся, эти двери все такие одинаковые. Ну, в плане, в каждую можно войти…

— Слушай, если я не вовремя…

— Нет! — Гарри резко захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Малфою. — Ты вовремя! Это я не вовремя. Я не знаю что делать с тем, что…

Малфой, к его удивлению, рассмеялся.

— Помнишь, когда меня назначили твоим напарником, ты так хотел наладить отношения, что в первый же час трижды разлил на меня кофе?

— Мерлин, Драко, ты так любишь вспоминать те минуты моего позора…

— Нет, Поттер, вспомни, что я сказал тебе тогда.

— Что мне не стоит так стараться. И что таким, какой я есть, я тебя устраиваю! — Гарри вздохнул. Это было хорошее воспоминание — о дне, когда все было проще, чем сейчас.

— Ничего с тех пор не изменилось.

— Ну да, — Гарри кивнул. — Ничего.

— Я сам найду себе комнату и лягу спать. А ты, я надеюсь, найдешь свою.

— Да, это я могу, — Гарри снова кивнул.

— Ну так иди спи, Поттер, — Малфой закатил глаза.

— Хорошо. Ты уверен, что справишься?

— Если нет, улечу на твоей лучшей метле. Раз уж ты мне показал, где ее хранишь.

— Если захочешь… Ну… Что-нибудь… Все что угодно… То есть я не имел в виду…

— Мерлин, да иди уже спать, а? — Малфой рассмеялся, потом сделал несколько шагов по коридору и, открыв первую же дверь, произнес: — Вот отличная комната. Ты меня устроил. Дальше я сам.

***

Проснувшись утром от звонка будильника, Гарри сразу же понял, что в доме кто-то есть. И этот кто-то, судя по голосу, доносившемуся с первого этажа, — Драко Малфой. А значит, ему не приснилось. Малфой действительно явился среди ночи и, сказав, что бросил Ромео, попросился пожить. Ну не пожить, но им предстоит загруженный день, искать квартиру будет некогда. А значит сегодня Драко тоже будет ночевать на Гриммо.

Нужно было срочно придумать план. Гарри откинул одеяло и, встав, отправился в душ. А когда он зашел в кухню, план уже был готов, и первым пунктом в нем значилось: не дать Малфою пойти на попятную.

— Доброе утро. Есть хочешь? — Драко, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел, закинув ноги на стол и читал газету. На столе, кроме ботинок из драконьей кожи, имелись дымящийся кофейник и тарелка с бутербродами.

— Доброе, откуда еда? — Гарри достал кружку и налил себе кофе.

— Из круглосуточного за углом.

— Ты не спал, да?

— Не то чтобы совсем, но проснулся и правда рановато, — Драко отложил газету и принялся за завтрак.

Ноги со стола он так и не спустил, и Гарри в очередной раз, поразился тому, как он из такой позы смог дотянуться до тарелки с бутербродами.

— Сегодня допрос МакГарета в Азкабане, — как бы невзначай вспомнил Гарри.

— Ну да, а что?

— Ничего.

— «Ничего» или «Меня беспокоит кое-что, но тянуть это надо клещами»? — Малфой изогнул бровь.

— Я подумал, это же на весь день. Потом, может, пиццу закажем?

— Вообще-то я хотел забрать от Ромео вещи, найти новую квартиру и…

— Кричер заберет! — перебил Гарри. — А квартиру поищем на выходных.

— Он в отпуске.

— А я его верну. Кричер!

— Да, хозяин! — эльф появился так быстро, как будто все это время стоял за дверью.

— Кричер, забери вещи Драко из дома Ромео Джованни и принеси сюда.

— Да, хозяин! Кричер рад снова служить дому Блэков, хозяин! Спасибо, что простили Кричера, хозяин! — зелепетал домовик, щелчком пальцев разглаживая аврорскую форму прямо на Гарри.

— Это был отпуск, а не наказание. Сколько раз говорить?

— Как скажете, хозяин, — кивнул домовик и исчез.

Малфой засмеялся. Но потом вдруг посерьезнел. Спустил ноги со стола и воззрился на Гарри тем самым взглядом, которым смотрел на подозреваемых.

— Поттер.

— Малфой, — Гарри постарался сделать вид, что увлечен бутербродом.

— Поттер, ты что задумал?

— Ничего.

— Ничего — это слово сегодняшнего утра? Я вижу, что ты делаешь.

— Ем бутерброд?

— Ты боишься оставлять меня одного. Ты что думаешь, я — истерик? Вскрою себе вены? Брошусь вниз головой в Темзу? Или буду рыдать и захлебнусь собственными слезами?

— Нет. Я ничего такого не думал! — Гарри внезапно осознал, как его действия смотрятся со стороны и спешно искал им подходящее объяснение.

— А что тогда?

— Просто… Я… Я подумал, вы же опять поругаетесь…

— А если мы помиримся?

— Только не это, — он сначала сказал, а потом понял, что именно, и затаил дыхание, в ожидании реакции.

— Тебе он не нравится, — Малфой отвел глаза и теперь изучал столешницу. — Скажи честно, Поттер.

— Да, он мне не нравится. И то, почему ты его выбрал. Это глупо.

— Ты не знаешь, почему я его выбрал, — резко сказал Малфой.

— Да ну? Аконитовые глаза. Я прав?

Малфой наградил его быстрым взглядом и снова уставился в столешницу.

— Такие же, как у Блейза.

— Дело не в Блейзе, — Малфой покачал головой.

— А, по-моему, именно в нем. Под описание твоего типа мужчин подходят тысячи, да хоть тот же Финниган! Или даже я. Но только у Симуса глаза карие, а у меня зеленые. И только у гребанного Ромео Джованни они оказались синими!

— А если так, то что? — Малфой резко встал. — Да, и Блейз мне тоже сначала понравился именно из-за глаз. Что теперь?

— Я не знаю, что теперь. Но уж точно не терпеть каждодневные истерики из-за красивых глаз!

Некоторое время Малфой молчал, видимо, переваривая сказанное. А Гарри смотрел на него и понимал, что его длинный язык в очередной раз все испортил.

— Я тебя услышал. И я тебя понял, — наконец медленно произнес Драко. — Я ценю твою заботу обо мне. Но сейчас я не готов продолжать.

— Прости.

— Пойдем на работу, Поттер. МакГарет сам себя не допросит.

***

— Знаешь, Поттер, ты был прав: пицца это единственное чего я хочу сейчас, — устало произнес Малфой, выходя из камина.

— Аналогично. Даже не знаю, что меня утомило больше: идиот МакГарет или бюрократия Азкабана, — Гарри скинул алый мундир и плюхнулся в кресло.

Мундир тут же исчез. Кричер был дома. И, судя по появившемся над камином портрету Люциуса и Нарциссы Малфой, вещи Драко тоже.

— Спасибо, что позаботился об этом. Хотя вешать его как-то слишком, — Драко, от которого тоже не укрылся новый предмет интерьера, погладил резную раму.

— Это не я. Хотя мне нравится.

— Врешь же…

— Может, не прямо уж нравится, но, если тебе так комфортнее, — я только за.

— Ты действительно хочешь чтобы я здесь жил? Зачем? — голос Малфоя был каким-то странным.

— Ну… — Гарри пытался вспомнить отговорку, которую придумал утром. Но наслоения информации о серийных кражах напрочь погребли ее под собой. — Разве нужна причина? Нам хорошо вместе… В смысле, ты же понял.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Драко, все так же водя пальцами по раме. — Если подумать, то даже во всех смыслах. И с Ромео я не помирюсь, не беспокойся.

— Я знаю, это больно.

— Нет. Уже нет, — Малфой уселся в соседнее кресло и водрузив ноги на кофейный столик продолжил. — Больно было, когда спустя месяц, он меня разочаровал. Но я решил, что проблема решаема, ведь я все еще его хотел. Потом не осталось и этого, но я решил, что это усталость, и это тоже решаемая проблема. А вчера вдруг понял, что он достал меня до невозможности. И вот это, ни хрена уже не решаемо.

— Почему ты мне ничего не говорил, все это время? — пораженно спросил Гарри.

— А ты мне? Почему не говорил, что тебе не нравится Ромео.

— Я думал ты счастлив.

— А я думал, что это просто притирка. Помнишь, как мы с тобой ругались в первый месяц после назначения.

— Упустили контрабандистов, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Потому что надо было сделать, как я говорил!

— Если бы мы так сделали то, сдохли бы.

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да.

— Но потом мы же их поймали, — мечтательно протянул Малфой.

— Когда тебя ранили в переулке, ты сказал мне, что я тебя бешу, — напомнил Гарри. — Я все хотел спросить — чем?

— О, — Малфой вздохнул. — Бесишь. Но это не в плохом смысле. Наоборот. Такой вид любви, что ли, когда не знаешь, чего хочется сильнее убить или обнять. Не смотри так.

— Как? — на всякий случай спросил Гарри, но глаза отвел.

— Как будто тебе вот сейчас прямо важно, чтобы я решил убивать или обнимать.

Эта реплика лишила Гарри дара речи. Или Малфой над ним издевался, или над ним издевалась сама жизнь. И что теперь? Говорить, что ему не важно? Да так и за век с места не сдвинуться. А если сказать, чтобы решил? Что тогда?

От необходимости отвечать его спас грохот в прихожей. Он сопровождался двумя веселыми голосами, певшими какую-то похабную песенку.

— Это что? — Малфой насторожился.

— Это Томас и Финни, завернули в гости по пути из спортбара, — Гарри пожал плечами, радуясь своевременному появлению.

— У кого из нас длинней? У кого из нас длинней, хочешь ты проверить?

Пение приближалось к гостиной.

— Хозяин занят! — вклинился в песню возмущенный голос Кричера.

— А тебе мы принесли. А тебе мы принесли вкусных овощей! — не растерялись Томас и Финниган.

— Вот пакеты ты возьми, всю еду нам разверни и скорей подай! — пробасил Финниган, заходя в гостинную.

— До упаду нынче пить, до упаду нынче пить будем — так и знай, — подхватил Томас у него из-за спины.

— Выпей с нами, Гарри, друг… — Финниган достал из-за пазухи бутылку виски и в этот момент увидел Драко. — О, Малфой…

Рука скандировавшая бутылкой в ритм песни опустилась.

— Какой нахер Малфой? Там нет таких слов, — возмутился Дин, протискиваясь мимо лучшего друга в гостинную. — О, Малфой.

Лица Финнигана и Томаса были на столько удивленными, что Гарри и Драко рассмеялись.

— Выпить он всегда не прочь. Выпить он всегда не прочь, так же как и я, — пропел Малфой, подходя и забирая у Финнигана бутылку.

— Не оставят в трудный час с литром огневиски нас верные друзья! — заорал Финниган так, что стекла в окнах задребезжали.

Гарри поморщился. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы шумным людям запрещено было иметь такие голосовые связки, как у Симуса Финнигана. Но эта мысль потерялась в первом же стихотворном тосте. За первым последовал второй, и сразу за вторым — третий. Кричер действительно выставил перед ними гору всевозможного фастфуда, который, вероятно, и притащили с собой Дин и Симус. А бутылки с огневиски все появлялись и появлялись из бездонных карманов Финнигана. Если уж эти двое решили пить до упаду, то значит именно так и поступят. К полуночи Малфой, будучи изрядно навеселе, ушел спать. Гарри, поняв, что перебрал тоже, отправился к себе. Голова кружилась и его начинало тошнить. Как всегда. Вот знал же, что огневиски — это не его, но упрямо пил каждый раз. Спать в такие ночи он не мог, и не только из-за количества выпитого, но и из-за того, что Симус и Дин, все еще не слишком пьяные, продолжали петь. Сколько алкоголя нужно, чтобы свалить эти два шкафа с антресолями, Гарри даже думать боялся.

— Помочь вам, хозяин? — спросил Кричер, появляясь около двери в ванную.

— Как? — шепотом спросил Гарри, пытаясь справиться с пуговицей на штанах.

— Протрезвляющий настой, — предложил эльф, протягивая прозрачный пузырек.

Гарри недоверчиво взял пузырек, открутил крышечку и понюхал. Пахло чем-то свежим и цитрусовым. Тошнота немного отступила. Пожав плечами, он опрокинул содержимое в себя.

— Почему ты раньше меня им не поил? — спросил Гарри отмокая в ванной.

После микстуры ему полегчало почти сразу, алкоголь как будто испарился из организма без последствий. А вот приятная расслабленность, которую Гарри и решил дополнить принятием ванны, осталась.

— Кричер не считал нужным помогать хозяину. Но когда хозяин разгневался и отправил бедного Кричера в отпуск, Кричер пересмотрел свое отношение.

Гарри закатил глаза. И хотел было снова объяснить, что отпуск — это не наказание, но потом решил, что покладистость домовика — это очень даже хорошо. И если что, теперь можно пригрозить ему отпуском. А потому промолчал. Его мысли уже занимала другая идея. В третьем ящике комода лежала коробочка, изготовленная по его просьбе близнецами Уизли еще в августе. В те дни, когда он думал, что не хочет сдаваться, Гарри планировал применить находившийся в коробочке элексир на Хеллоуин. Вроде как в шутку, а потом развести руками, когда к утру действие не прекратится. Но так и не сделал этого. Драко выглядел счастливым, а Гарри слишком любил мать. Хоть почти и не помнил, но расстаться с цветом глаз, доставшимся от нее так и не решился, даже на время. И вот теперь, его мысли снова вернулись к коробочке и флакону в ней. Учитывая степень общего опьянения, можно ли будет списать это на случайность? Или Малфой догадается? И если догадается, то что сделает? И точно ли этот протрезвляющий эликсир так хорош, как показалось ему в начале? Потому что идея изменить цвет глаз была глупой. Гарри знал, что она глупая, когда вылез из ванной. Знал, что она идиотская, когда прошлепал мокрыми ногами по полу спальни. Абсолютно был уверен, что она бредовая, когда достал флакон и выпил содержимое.

— Слава Мерлину, — прошептал он, взглянув в зеркало. Даже в темноте было видно, что глаза остались зелеными.

— Потому что дурацкая затея, — назидательным голосом сказал он сам себе, залезая под одеяло.

— Нельзя изменить то что нельзя изменить. Малфой бы меня убил.

***

— Малфой меня убьет, — сказал вслух Гарри рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале.

Глаза были настолько синими, что небо сейчас бы ему обзавидовалось. Даже цветки аконита, которые так любил Малфой, не шли ни в какое сравнение с этой синевой. Гарри как будто сыпанули в радужки краситель индиго и хорошенько размешали. Боль в голове тоже подтверждала гипотезу о перемешивании. Видимо, доза протрезвляющего была недостаточной.

Еще раз сверившись с инструкцией, написанной корявым почерком Джорджа, он убедился, что эффект сохранится не меньше недели. От греха подальше Гарри запихал коробочку поглубже в ящик комода и, одевшись, отправился на кухню.

Дина и Симуса уже не было, а взглянув на часы, Гарри с тоской осознал, что и его тоже быть тут не должно.

— Опаздываем? — спросил Малфой, не поднимая взгляд от газеты.

— Угу, — Гарри на Малфоя не смотрел.

Чем дольше он не заметит, тем лучше. А на людях Малфой скандал закатывать не станет. За это время можно что-то придумать. Выколоть себе глаза, например. Усмехнувшись этой невеселой шутке, Гарри налил себе кофе.

— Ромео прислал тебе письмо, — неожиданно сказал Малфой.

— Мне?

— Тебе.

— И где оно? — Гарри осмотрелся, любопытство прямо распирало, он даже о глазах забыл.

— В мусорке.

— Ты выбросил мое письмо в мусорку? — вяло возмутился Гарри.

Конечно же, Малфой его прочел и все решил сам. Он вообще любил решать сам особенно за других.

— Да. Оно орало на весь дом, разбудило меня, Дина, Симуса и Кричера. Так что мы его успокоили.

— Но не разбудило меня.

— Ты всегда спишь, как убитый.

— Ну хоть что в нем было — скажешь?

— Очередной абсурд. Ромео думает, что ты влюблен в меня и пытаешься увести у него, а я, дурак, тебе доверяю.

Гарри уронил кружку.

— А если бы это было так, то был бы повод мне не доверять? — он присел на корточки и начал собирать осколки.

Можно было бы починить заклинанием, но он терпеть не мог восстановленную посуду.

— С этой точки зрения я не смотрел. Да и зачем?

— Мы же авроры, должны принимать во внимание все гипотезы.

— Такую идиотскую я бы не стал принимать даже в самое рассеянное внимание, — Драко отложил газету и опустился на колени рядом с лужей кофе. — Если бы это было так, ты бы мне сказал прямо.

— Да, точно.

— Какое-то неуверенное «да».

— Обычное «да».

— Поттер? Посмотри мне в глаза.

— Зачем? — Гарри еще сильнее наклонил голову.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, Поттер.

— Да что ты пристал с утра пораньше! — Гарри вскочил и, высыпав осколки в мусорку, открыл навесной шкафчик, отгородившись от напарника дверцей.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит. Ты всегда смотришь людям в глаза. Когда не врешь, — Малфой тоже встал и подошел ближе.

— Дело не в этом.

— А в чем? — Драко закрыл дверцу, чуть не прищемив Гарри пальцы.

— Вчера произошел инцидент. И смотреть людям в глаза не лучшая идея для меня.

— Что-то серьезное? Нужно срочно отправить тебя на обследование? Финниган опять проводил свои пьяные эксперименты?

— Нет! Нет, я просто перепутал пузырьки… Хотел выпить болеутоляющее. Само пройдет. Честно.

— И с чем ты его… — Малфой замолчал и Гарри понял, что тот смотрит на его отражение в зеркальной поверхности раковины.

— Драко…

— Только не говори мне, что Ромео прав. И что все его крики ревности были не пустым звуком, — очень медленно произнес Малфой, отступая.

— Нет. В смысле — да, — Гарри вздохнул. — Ромео прав. Но я ничего не делал. Ты что, не заметил бы, если бы я начал к тебе приставать?

— Я теперь и не знаю, — Драко вздохнул, — что из того, что мы делали вместе, можно трактовать как ухаживания, а что — нет.

— В самом деле? Драко, это все еще я.

— Я вижу. Но я не уверен, что знаю, кто ты.

— О, — Гарри с удивлением понял, что злится. — Серьезно? Ты посмотри! — Он, наконец, поднял голову. — Только я мог по пьяни придумать такой идиотизм!

— Да, поступок и правда в твоем стиле, — нехотя согласился Драко, рассматривая его. — Но мог бы просто сказать.

— И что бы ты стал делать с этой информацией? Ты то скорбел по Блейзу, то с ходу втюрился с Ромео! Когда я должен был тебе сказать? Или, может, вчера прямо посреди допроса МакГарета, встать и сказать: Драко — ты любовь всей моей жизни, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. И нам бы аплодировали тюремщики, а заключенные звенели цепями и улюлюкали.

Малфой рассмеялся громко и радостно.

— Это было бы настолько шокирующие, что я, может, даже и согласился бы.

— Можешь согласиться сейчас, или кухня не достаточно подходит?

— Нет, не могу, — покачал головой Малфой. — Я смотрю на тебя и думаю, какого же неоправданно синего цвета у тебя глаза.

— Да ты издеваешься?!

— Глупость должна быть наказана, Поттер.

— Глупость? — в бешенстве процедил сквозь зубы Гарри, одновременно сократив расстояние до Драко и прижав его всем телом к холодильнику.

Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но руки Малфоя уже обвили его талию, притягивая сильнее.

— Если тогда, когда это пройдет, ты перестанешь мне нравиться, виноват будешь ты, а не я, — прошептал Драко.

— Не перестану. Обещаю, — быстро ответил Гарри.

— Обещание придется, держать, Поттер, — усмехнулся Малфой, перед тем как вовлечь разъяренного Гарри в поцелуй.


End file.
